


vader/inquisitor

by star_wars_rebels_4



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Desk Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, i guess?, i'm terrible at titles please just read the fic, lightsaber play, maybe? - Freeform, no beta we die like men, pretty sure this is my first time using that tag! woohoo!, quizzy has no idea what's going on but he just goes with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_rebels_4/pseuds/star_wars_rebels_4
Summary: The Inquisitor turned to leave Vader’s office, but was stopped by a lightsaber at his neck. He froze, barely breathing, waiting for whatever came next. Had Vader finally decided he’d outlived his usefulness? Was death going to be the punishment for his repeated failures at capturing Kanan Jarrus and his padawan?Belatedly, the Inquisitor noticed Vader's other hand making its way down his body, stopping when it reached his crotch.
Relationships: Grand Inquisitor/Darth Vader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	vader/inquisitor

The Inquisitor turned to leave Vader’s office, but was stopped by a lightsaber at his neck. He froze, barely breathing, waiting for whatever came next. Had Vader finally decided he’d outlived his usefulness? Was death going to be the punishment for his repeated failures at capturing Kanan Jarrus and his padawan?  
  
Belatedly, the Inquisitor noticed Vader's other hand making its way down his body, stopping when it reached his crotch. The Inquisitor’s breath hitched when Vader applied pressure there, rubbing at his slit through his pants and coaxing his cock out. He couldn’t help the slight moan that escaped him as the sith started rubbing at the head of his cock that was emerging from its internal pouch.  
  
The pau’an could feel the natural lubrication from his slit soaking through his underwear. He moved to unbutton his pants and move them down so they wouldn’t get soaked as well. Vader pushed his hands away and shoved him around, facing the desk. Knowing what his master wanted, the Inquisitor bent down over the desk. He felt an invisible force holding him still as Vader pulled the lightsaber away and used both hands to undo the fastening on the pau’an’s pants, not bothering to pull his underwear down yet. He could hear Vader undoing the fastening on his codpiece, and his cock twitched in interest as the sith pulled out his cock and started grinding it up against the Inquisitor’s clothed ass, floating lube over from a drawer in his desk with the force.  
  
He felt the heat of the lightsaber at his neck again, this time at the back. If he shifted even a little the blade would cut into his skin. If he _could_ move, that was. Vader still had him pinned using the force. He could feel his master’s big, hard cock against his ass, and he moaned in relief as Vader finally pulled his underwear down and pressed two lubed fingers against his hole. He didn’t push past the rim just yet though, instead choosing to tease the Inquisitor by rubbing those fingers over it in slow circles. Eventually he inserted one finger, then another, without letting him get used to the stretch.  
  
The Inquisitor whimpered at the pain, but pushed back against those fingers, asking for _more_ . Vader removed his fingers and the Inquisitor whined at the loss, then moaned as the thick head of Vader’s cock replaced them. He wasn’t sure when Vader had lubed up his cock, but he was grateful that he had. The sith pushed inside him, slow but constant. Once he was fully seated inside the Inquisitor, Vader paused, then pulled out and thrusted all the way back in, faster this time. He didn't stop, thrusting in and out of the Inquisitor’s tight hole over and over again, the Inquisitor letting out the occasional moan or whimper as the sith’s cock stretched him open over and over again.  
  
His cock ached to be touched, but he could do nothing with his whole body held in place like this. All he could do was gasp and moan as Vader fucked him, each deep thrust making his cock twitch and occasionally let out a spurt of clear liquid. Vader shifted slightly, and the Inquisitor moaned again as that thick cock dragged against his prostate.  
  
After a while, Vader sped up, getting closer to his orgasm. The Inquisitor was close too, precome dripping out of the head of his cock with each thrust of the sith’s cock in his ass.  
  
The Inquisitor felt the pressure holding him still ease up around his arm, and immediately dropped it down to his cock and started stroking himself with a moan of relief, shuddering as his orgasm finally overtook him. He clenched down on the cock in his ass as he came, and heard Vader grunt, hips stilling with his cock deep inside him, and the Inquisitor could practically _feel_ Vader's cum spilling out deep inside him. He shuddered, squeezing his cock tighter as he forced out the last few spurts of cum, the knot at the base full and round from his orgasm.  
  
Vader pulled out of him a moment later, a few drops of cum spilling out of his hole. The sith simply tucked his cock back into his pants and walked back around his desk, standing facing away from the Inquisitor and out the viewport behind his desk. He hadn’t said a word the entire time.  
  
“Th-thank you, master.” the Inquisitor said through heavy breaths, standing and tucking his still-hard cock into his pants, checking to make sure it wasn’t too visible. There was nothing he could do about the cum he could feel still escaping out of his hole, soaking into his already-wet underwear. He enjoyed being so wet, but if anyone saw it would be hard to explain. Deciding he could make it to his quarters without anyone noticing, the Inquisitor turned and left, sensing that his master was done with him. He didn’t quite know what had happened back there, why Vader had decided to do… _that_ , but he had thoroughly enjoyed it.  
  
Perhaps… perhaps this could become a regular thing, the Inquisitor thought, smirking slightly to himself. He certainly wouldn’t be complaining if it did.


End file.
